Code Lyoko: Into the Sea
by Dark Goddess Violeta
Summary: When Jeremie goes to Lyoko to try and save Aelita from William, William ends up throwing Jeremie into the digital sea...how far is she willing to go to bring him back?


"Yumi!" Aelita screamed as she backed into the rock, Yumi's fans dropping to the ground, only to be devitalized moments before they could. William turned back to Aelita chuckling as he held out a hand...and Odd jumped in the way. William made quick work of him, driving his sword through his chest and he joined Yumi back on Earth.

"Super Smoke!" He turned into a black cloud and raced to where Ulrich was, forming behind him as he drove the blade through Ulrich's chest before looking back at Aelita, a smile on his face as he stood inbetween her and the tower. "It's just you and me now..."

~Back on Earth~

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi rode the elevator up into the computer lab...and there was no one there. "Hello? Einstein?" Odd frowned. "Where is he?"

Ulrich and Yumi moved over to the computer and Yumi frowned. "The delayed virtualization process is running..."

Ulrich met her eyes as he said. "You don't think..."

~Back on Lyoko~

William stepped towards her...and then he cursed and stumbled forward as something hit him in the back. Aelita's eyes widened as she looked past him. "Jeremie...no!" William turned and laughed.

"I was hoping you'd join in on the fun...Super Smoke!" He traveled behind Jeremie, and instead of devirutalizing him, he kicked him forward, blasting him with an orb of black smoke. He turned and pointed at Aelita as three krabs strode forward. "Attack." Aelita ran forward, towards Jeremie...and the krabs devirtualized her.

William held up a hand and gestured towards the digital sea. Jeremie's body hovered into the air, floating towards as William walked alongside him. "You've gotten in the way to many times. Hopper won't come to save you."

~On Earth~

"What...why...why would they devirutalize Aelita? I thought they wanted to throw her into the digital sea." Ulrich frowned looking at the computer as Yumi's eyes widened.

"Oh no! William's going to throw Jeremie into the digital sea!" Aelita came into the room, heading over to the computer.

"Move. I have to devirtualize him before William can toss him into the sea." She moved into the seat typing rapidly, and an error report popped up over the screen. "No...no...no...NO!" She tried to hide it from them, but the others noticed the tears in her eyes as she tried to get around whatever the error was about. The others said nothing, watching the screen as Jeremie fell off the edge of the sector...and into the digital sea. "NO!" Odd pulled her away from the computer as she struggled against him. "NO! We...we can still save him...we can still...still do..." Her words became inaudible through her tears and sobs.

The others watched silently as Jeremie's card came into the screen, flashing before draining down to 0 life points. Yumi moved over to Aelita starting to place a hand on her shoulder. "Aelita..." She slapped her hand away, running past them and down the hallway, heading back to the academy.

"She hates us." Ulrich said simply as he watched her run past them. "We should've let her keep trying."

"Ulrich you know just as much as us that it wouldn't have made a difference. His body had already splashed into the digital sea...we couldn't have done anything about it."

Odd frowned as he looked at them. "You know what I don't understand?"

"Math?" Ulrich looked at him smirking.

"Science?" Yumi said simply.

"No...well...yes but, what I really don't understand is why Jeremie went to Lyoko. He's never done it before when Aelita was in trouble...what was so different about now?" They looked at him, before finally saying.

"Did Odd...just make sense?"

~Back at Kadic~

Aelita ran up the stairs and into the dorms, Sissi opened her mouth to say something stupid and Aelita shoved past her, holding back tears as she ran into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She slid down the door as she leaned against, sobbing openly. "Jeremie..." She stayed like that, and a few times the others came by, knocking on the door, but she didn't let them in. It was their fault. She could've...she could've done something. She could've found a way if they hadn't pulled her away from the computer.


End file.
